


代价

by Aglarien7



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7
Summary: AU
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Kudos: 1





	代价

皮特是在黑暗的巷角发现他的。

一只脚的踝部骨折，歪成了奇怪的形状，胳膊健壮好看，像是云间的神祗常涂油护理的色泽，一侧翅膀从根部被切掉了，男人趴着，背上切掉翅膀的伤口是纵向的撕裂伤，狰狞得像产妇剖腹产之后留下的痕迹，伤口周围的皮肤皱缩、粘了沙土，另一侧还没切掉的翅膀被凝结了的血浸透，像根杂乱不堪的扫帚。

一条三角头的蛇盘在男人的腰上，慢慢游走，蛇信舔过赤裸的伤口，尖牙试探性地把伤口扯得更开，但并未注入毒液，似乎在玩弄自己的猎物——

“走开。”皮特嘶嘶地说。

蛇猛然收住，转过来面对皮特，立起了半截，示威性地露出尖牙，于是皮特叹了口气，火焰腾起，勾成一个细细的火圈环绕他们，地面在痛苦呻吟，流出黑色的液体，就像动物流出血那样，蛇翻着肚皮从男人身上下来，趴到了地上。

“我先发现的他！”她嘶嘶说。

“女孩，相信我，他不是你最好的选择。”皮特甜甜地说，只有他才能将那种甜蜜的声音当做一种威胁。火圈出现了一个缺口。

蛇不甘地从缺口处滑走了。

皮特上前，低下头，俯视自己的猎物，现在他的眼睛变了，瞳孔收成一条细线，也变成了蛇的眼睛，瞳仁里有火的影子。

**

A结局

“让我猜猜看。”皮特第二天早晨从地狱幻梦里醒来的时候，听到枕边有人这样说，“你是狼人？吸血鬼？魅魔？”

皮特翻了个身，让现实的光线笼罩他，屋里开了一盏黄色的看书灯，窗帘拉得严实，没有一丝光线透进来。对方的声音来自很近的地方，也许是坐在床头。昨晚，皮特仅仅把他放在卧室的地毯上。但对方没有试着逃走，这就省了皮特不少事。皮特为此觉得开心。他决定，为了这个，一会儿要让这个猎物多陪他玩上一会儿。

“比以上所有都更糟。”皮特嘴角上扬，抬起头来看着受伤的猎物。啊，多么尽力隐藏自己恐惧的一只猎物，他的肩背仍在撕裂伤痕的痛苦下颤抖，他坐得笔直，一双浅蓝色的眼睛望着皮特。三分好奇。

“那你究竟是什么？”对方问。

“地狱的魔王。”

“哦。”对方的语气仿佛他每天都有机会坐在床边看着魔王醒来。停了停对方又问，“那你打算拿我怎么办？”

皮特暂停回答，看着对方，等了几秒，等一点恐惧终于在对方的眼睛里渐渐晕开水雾，皮特才满意地点点头，坐起身来：“你，坠落在人间的天使。我打算切碎你，强暴你，拿你实验邪恶法术，剥夺你的心智，把你变成马戏团里的怪奇展出品供愚蠢的人类观摩，谋杀你。以上这些事情不一定会按顺序进行，但一定会逐个发生。”

他等着对方逃跑，挣扎的猎物是折磨一半的乐趣。

皮特被什么东西打中了，更具体地说，是被一大块疯狂的血肉砸中了，对方跳到他床上，用胳膊肘打他的肚子，手指刺向他的眼睛，牙齿扯咬他的耳朵。皮特于是站起来，对方的身体不受控制地摔倒在地上，皮肤大片大片地烫伤红肿起来，大片大片地起了水泡开裂。

“蠢货。”皮特嘶嘶地说。

对方还试图爬起来，无形的力量把他压回了地面，他手指在空中乱抓着，背部巨大的撕裂伤口在地板上蹭着，流出新鲜的血来。皮特嘲讽地扯出一个微笑。

“你知道你已经失去了所有的力量，你现在和凡人其实无异。蠢货。”他告诉他。

对方躺在地上，挣扎着抬起头，表情里的骄傲多于憎恶，蓝色眼睛从披散的黑发底下露出来：“……如果他们没有拿走我的剑。”他只是说。

忽然之间，皮特就明白对方在坠落之前，在天堂是诸位天使中的什么角色了。他几乎感到可惜。世上有人在棋盘后运筹帷幄，有人在战场上流尽鲜血。

那双眼睛仍然看着他，如同燃烧的蓝色火焰。

“站起来。”皮特对他说，“我改主意了。和我战斗吧，你应该死得像个战士。”

因为你对这个世界来说太好了。皮特在心里补充。

杀死他之后，皮特站在天使的尸体边，看着血液从被拧断的脖子处一股股地喷溅出来，像泉水。被撕烂的翅膀，布满细小伤口的躯体，黑色的毛发，让他看起来像一团垃圾，但那双手攥成了拳，直到最后一刻仍不肯松开。

那天稍晚，皮特把尸体处理掉了，他很少想起这个甚至还没来得及问清名字的天使，但是偶尔，偶尔，他在永恒的波浪中起伏的时候，面对意义的虚无和令人厌烦的无尽战斗的时候，他会想起那个天使，那双眼睛。

**


End file.
